1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known two kinds of methods for fixing structure components of an image displaying apparatus, i.e. a method by caulking and a method of screwing. Moreover, a method of fitting structure components to each other is disclosed in JP-A-2001-33764.